


Comfort

by Solemnly



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solemnly/pseuds/Solemnly
Summary: Parce que l'amour ne résout pas tout.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Tout cela est purement fictif et je ne connais bien évidemment aucune des personnes concernées.

La mer derrière eux s’échoue inlassablement sur le rivage tandis que le soleil sombre en son sein, rougeoyant dans les dernières minutes du jour. Quelques mouettes valsent dans le ciel, brisant de leurs cris le calme ambiant. 

Mais plongé dans l’océan de ses yeux, Martin n’a pas conscience de tout cela. Le soleil le drape d’une auréole de lumière, et le vent qui joue avec ses cheveux grisonnants leur donne cette allure décoiffée qu’il aime tant. Le présentateur porte encore ses lunettes, souvenir de l’après midi passée à lire sur la plage. C’était sûrement un bon livre, mais Yann ne saurait l’affirmer. Bien loin des lignes imprimées, c’est dans les courbes du reporter, si bien dessinées par sa tenue de surf, que son regard s’est perdu des heures durant. Et bien qu’il les connaisse déjà par cœur, le poivre et sel sait bien que jamais il ne pourra s’en lasser.

Téméraire, la mer afflue une nouvelle fois lorsque Martin cherche les mains du poivre et sel. Il a envie, presque besoin de le toucher, de s’assurer qu’il est vraiment là, avec lui. Il se laisse faire et le reporter apprécie leurs doigts liés, sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains sont froides et l’envoyé spécial sourit parce qu’il aurait pu le deviner. Yann a toujours les mains froides. 

Ses pensées dérivent dans les méandres de son esprit, voguant des orphelins qu’il a rencontré au Bengladesh au cadeau d’anniversaire qu’il doit acheter pour sa mère. Elles naviguent entre le livre qu’il est en train de lire et les yeux sans vie d’enfants syriens. Et Yann. Surtout Yann. Sa voix qui l’apaise lorsque les coups de feu font saigner ses oreilles, son sourire qui le rassérène lorsque les corps sans vies qui dansent devant ses yeux lui refusent le sommeil et ses bras qui le rassurent lorsque ses rêves se peuplent de paysages aux teintes vermeilles. 

Le regard du reporter s’est légèrement voilé et Yann sait qu’il est déjà loin. Sûrement perdu dans un océan de souvenir mêlant drame, misère et inhumanité dont il a été témoin. Il s’égare souvent ces temps ci. Mais le poivre et sel ne le laisse jamais divaguer bien longtemps. Car Yann est à Martin ce que l’étoile polaire est aux navigateurs ; un repère, un guide, une ancre. 

Il voudrait parler mais sait que la brise emportera ses mots avant que Martin ne les saisisse. Alors il se contente de presser ses doigts entre les siens, de le rappeler à la quiétude de l’instant présent. Et doucement, comme un marin regagnerait la terre ferme après un long périple, Martin revient à lui. Et rien n’a vraiment changé, mis à part peut être l’éclat de ses yeux, mais Yann préfère le savoir ancré dans la réalité plutôt que perdu au large de son esprit. 

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

Ce n’est qu’un murmure, mais la sollicitude qui lui fait écho n’en est que plus assourdissante.

Le reporter hausse les épaules pour seule réponse et le soupir qui passe ses lèvres a une saveur de doute. Parce qu’il ne pensait à rien en particulier et que même rien semblait être trop. Parce que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se retrouve submergé par ses pensées et qu’il a toujours plus de mal à regagner la surface. Parce que bien trop souvent, l’enfant plein d’espoir et l’homme accablé par la misère du monde n’arrivent pas à se comprendre et que lui n’arrive plus à les concilier. 

Martin laisse alors son regard s’accrocher à celui de son compagnon. Ses iris sont habillés de cette couleur d’outremer qu’ils ne prennent qu’à la tombée du jour, lorsque les astres reprennent leurs droits sur le ciel. Et l’entourant de son manteau protecteur, l’obscurité grandissante l’invite à délier sa langue. 

« Je sais pas vraiment. J’ai toutes ces pensées qui défilent dans ma tête et j’ai l’impression que tout s’emmêle. C’est comme si…comme si je perdais le contrôle de mon propre esprit. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Ils savent tous les deux que le présentateur ne voit pas vraiment. Ce n’est pas lui l’ambassadeur de la détresse humaine, ce n’est pas le rôle qu’il a endossé. Mais Yann hoche lentement la tête. Et il y a dans ce geste une promesse tacite qui vaut bien plus que de longues déclarations. Une promesse qui signifie qu’il sera toujours là pour le ramener d’entre les flots déchaînés de son esprit.

« Les gens disent que ça devient plus facile avec le temps, reprend le reporter d’une voix si basse qu’on pourrait presque la confondre avec le bruissement des vagues, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à la violence, aux cris et aux détonations. C’est même plus difficile à supporter à chaque fois.  
-Martin…Tu sais que je ne te forcerai jamais à continuer. Si tu préfères aller dans des zones moins dangereuses, au moins pour quelques temps…  
-Mais je peux pas, Yann ! »

L’éclat de sa voix les surprend tous les deux, les abandonnant dans un silence que même la mer ne semble pas vouloir troubler. Leurs mains se sont déliées et tout à coup, Martin a un peu froid.

« J’y arrive pas, reprend le reporter. C’est comme…une drogue. Je pense sans arrêt aux reportages que je veux faire, aux endroits où je veux aller. Et une fois là bas…Je ne supporte plus ce que je vois, j’arrive pas à l’endurer. »

Yann l’écoute avec cette attention qu’il a toujours lorsqu’il est question du reporter. Il lui paraît si fragile, debout dans l’immensité sombre qui chasse peu à peu le crépuscule à l’horizon. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, comme s’il tentait inconsciemment de se protéger. Où peut être essaie t-il seulement de faire obstacle à la fraîcheur de l’air. Mais Yann en doute fortement. Ses cernes, qu’il n’a plus la force de maquiller de sourires et de rires, s’étendent sous yeux à la manière d’une marée noire. 

Le reporter est si fatigué. Ses rêves sont devenus le théâtre de la cruauté humaine. Les actes se succèdent sans fin derrière ses paupières, accompagnés par un orchestre de pleurs d’enfants et de coups de feu. Et si seulement la représentation prenait fin à son réveil. Mais tout le ramène là bas. 

Et lorsqu’il reprend la parole, c’est dans un chuchotement. Parce qu’il a peur que, comme les vagues qui s’effondrent contre les rochers à quelques pas de là, sa voix ne se brise.

« J’ai l’impression d’être un somnambule…Et je ne sais pas comment me réveiller. »

L’air ne semble plus vouloir entrer dans ses poumons, et sa poitrine se serre douloureusement. Sa gorge aussi. Ses yeux brûlent d’une souffrance restée trop longtemps enfouie. Et lorsqu’il sent les larmes déferler sur ses joues, il baisse la tête parce qu’il a trop honte pour soutenir le regard du présentateur. 

Sans un mot, Yann l’attire dans ses bras. Son corps épouse les courbes de Martin avec l’aisance déconcertante que procure l’habitude et le nez glacé du reporter vient se blottir contre son cou. Il s’agrippe à lui comme le ferait un naufragé avec une bouée de sauvetage et le poivre et sel ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Parce qu’il veut seulement l’aider mais qu’il n’y a pas de mode d’emploie pour ces choses là. Alors il embrasse simplement le haut de son crâne, ses cheveux parfumés par la mer, et caresse son dos en lui offrant une litanie de mots doux, certes dénués de sens, mais empreints d’une tendresse sans égale.

Martin sent les sanglots enfler dans sa gorge, menaçant de l’étouffer. L’air givre ses joues baignées de larmes et il se presse encore un peu contre Yann. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, lui qui a tant l’habitude de réfréner ses émotions, de ne jamais leur laisser le pouvoir. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Et le présentateur se met à caresser lentement son dos, au rythme des vagues qui s’échouent sur la plage. Ses souffrances, bercées par le cocon de douceur dont le quarantenaire l’a entouré, finissent éventuellement par s’apaiser. Le plus jeune sent ses pleurs se tarir et bientôt, ce ne sont que des reniflements qui viennent troubler la nuit. 

Yann le laisse reprendre ses esprits sans le presser et sa patience bouleverse un peu plus le reporter. Et il voudrait s’excuser, mais les mots ne veulent pas franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. 

Il s’écarte à peine du poivre et sel, et le froid qui s’empare de son corps le fait frissonner.

« On va rentrer, d’accord ? suggère Yann. J’ai pas envie que tu tombes malade. »

Martin acquiesce et lui offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Mais ses talents d’acteur semblent l’avoir abandonné, et c’est une grimace tremblotante qui vient animer son visage. 

Ils s’éloignent du rivage et le plus jeune se rapproche inconsciemment de Yann. Parce qu’il fait trop sombre et que le silence est trop profond pour que son esprit ne se réfugie pas auprès de gémissements désespérés et de chair meurtrie. Il a l’habitude maintenant. C’est la même boule d’angoisse qui vient, souvent, jouer avec ses entrailles jusqu’à lui donner la nausée. Et il se retrouve prisonnier de son propre corps, malmené par le flot de pensées et de souvenirs qui se déchainent en lui. Dans ces moments là, il s’isole dans la sérénité éphémère qui lui procure la nicotine, fumant sûrement bien trop pour sa santé, mais toujours trop peu pour calmer ses angoisses. 

Martin sent la main de Yann se poser sur sa hanche, et leurs corps, pressés l’un contre l’autre, se retrouvent avec soulagement. Le petit cottage qu’ils ont loué se dessine bientôt dans la pénombre, promesse implicite de chaleur et de confort. C’est le présentateur qui lui a proposé de quitter Paris et les remous du quotidien pour un week-end. Il n’a pas hésité avant d’accepter.

 

Tout rappelle l’océan. Des différentes nuances de bleu en passant par le coquillage posé sur le comptoir en guise de décoration, sans oublier les divers tableaux qui tentent de capturer son essence, de sa fougue orageuse à sa sérénité impassible. C’est Yann qui l’a choisi, en pensant que Martin l’apprécierait sans doute. Il ne s’est pas trompé. 

« Tu veux qu’on aille se coucher ? »

Il commence à se faire tard et les bâillements que tente de retenir Martin ne sont pas passés inaperçus aux yeux du poivre et sel.

« Je préfère qu’on attende encore un peu. »

Martin sait qu’il ne fait que retarder l’inévitable. Mais il n’est pas prêt à les revoir, pas plus qu’il n’est prêt à entendre leurs cris. Et il y a dans son attitude une supplication que Yann ne peut se refuser à entendre.

Le présentateur s’attèle alors à préparer du thé, plus par besoin d’occuper ses mains que par envie d’en boire. Du coin de l’œil, il observe son amant qui s’est installé sur le canapé. Ses yeux sont encore humides de trouble, perdus dans le vague, et il triture ses doigts avec l’inconscience d’une âme anxieuse. Son dos est vouté, comme si ses angoisses l’obligeaient à s’agenouiller devant elles. 

Le thé a presque fini d’infuser, et Yann appréhende un peu le moment où il sera prêt. Parce qu’il a peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots, de ne pas savoir comment le rassurer. Parce que le quarantenaire devra sûrement lui dire que tout ira bien, mais qu’il n’est pas sûr d’y croire lui-même. Pourtant, il en a envie. 

Le reporter esquisse un sourire lorsqu’il dépose les tasses encore fumantes sur la table basse. Il ne lui avouera jamais, mais il adore toutes les petites attentions que Yann peut avoir à son égard. Et surtout, il aime lire dans ses yeux ce que lui-même n’éprouve plus à son propre égard. L’acceptation, la confiance ; l’amour.

Yann s’installe de façon à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de Martin. Ce n’est qu’un geste anodin, mais il crée un certain contact qui les rassure tous les deux. Ils en ont besoin. Le présentateur attend des mots que le plus jeune ne semble pas trouver, et le silence qui s’insinue entre eux leur donne un sentiment d’inconfort. Martin contemple le fossé immense qui s’étend entre ce qu’il a besoin d’exprimer et les phrases dont il aurait besoin pour le faire. Ses sentiments voguent dans son esprit, mais il ne parvient pas à s’en saisir pour les transmettre à son amant. Les mots sont fades et ils refusent de se lier entre eux. C’est comme si on lui réprimait la parole, et il peut soudainement comprendre la frustration d’un bébé ne disposant que de ses larmes pour communiquer. Le reporter s’agite, torture ses doigts qu’il tord dans tous les sens et ses os qu’il fait craquer presque compulsivement. Le silence l’oppresse, et la question qui passe finalement ses lèvres a pour seul but de le délivrer. Trop tard, il s’aperçoit pourtant qu’il n’est pas sûr de vouloir en connaître la réponse. 

« Tu crois que je suis fait pour ce métier ? »

Pris de court, le présentateur fronce légèrement les sourcils. La réponse lui semble si évidente qu’il ne comprend pas les raisons qui ont pu pousser Martin à se poser la question. Son regard tombe alors sur ses mains qui n’ont pas arrêté leur manège tourmenté, et peut être commence t-il à comprendre.

Et avec la lenteur qu’on utiliserait pour approcher un animal blessé, Yann s’empare délicatement de sa main droite. Il caresse la peau, effleure la chair qu’il survole du bout des doigts en s’émerveillant des frissons qu’ils font naître. Il masse sa paume, le dos de sa main, et prend soin des articulations martyrisées avec douceur. Martin s’apaise sous son toucher, et les émotions qui virevoltent au creux de son ventre le bouleversent. 

« Qu’est ce qui te fait penser que tu ne l’es pas ? »

Las, le reporter hausse les épaules en accrochant le regard de son compagnon.

« C’est juste que…Parfois je me dis que je devrais réussir à mettre de la distance, à ne pas...Trop m’investir émotionnellement. C’est ce qu’un bon reporter ferait, non ?  
-Tu es un bon reporter Martin, répond t-il sans le quitter du regard. Les choses dont tu es témoin…C’est normal que tu n’arrives pas à les supporter. Ça montre seulement que tu es humain, pas que tu es moins apte à exercer ce métier. » 

Le présentateur observe le plus jeune méditer ses paroles. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés et il arbore cette petite moue qui se dessine souvent sur son visage lorsqu’il est dépassé par les évènements. C’est celle qui se peint sur ses traits lorsque, trop fatigué pour rester concentré, il perd le fil des propos d’un invité. Si Yann le sait, c’est parce que cette expression, si anodine pour le reste du monde, le fait fondre. A chaque fois. 

Le poivre et sel porte sa main tout contre sa bouche et la chaleur de son souffle éveille les sens de Martin. Encore une fois, il le ramène ; l’ancre au présent. Ses lèvres se meuvent sur sa peau, cajolent chaque doigts et embrassent chaque phalanges. Le reporter tremble et ses yeux sont peut être un peu humides, mais ce n’est pas de douleur que perlent ses orbes. C’est d’un enchevêtrement d’émotions, d’un désordre dans lequel confusion et gratitude s’enlacent si fort qu’il a du mal à les distinguer. Parce que le regard de Yann resplendit de tendresse et d’admiration et que c’est lui qu’il contemple. Et il est persuadé, il sait qu’il ne peut pas être la source de tels sentiments. 

« Mais je devrais réussir à encaisser. Je ne suis pas censé craquer comme ça. »

Ses propos ne souffrent d’aucun questionnement. Le reporter est convaincu de ses mots, qui ne manquent pas de le blesser. Et sa voix s’écorche un peu à la fin de sa phrase, comme pour illustrer ses paroles avec ironie. 

« Ça fait plusieurs années que tu relates injustices sur injustices, c’est normal que tu ais besoin d’évacuer, assure le présentateur. Ce serait presque malsain que tu gardes tout ça pour toi.  
-Tu sais, j’avais peur de t’en parler, avoue Martin en baissant le regard.  
-Comment ça ?  
-J’avais pas envie de prendre le risque que tu ne m’envoies plus en reportage. J’aurais eu l’impression de te…trahir, en quelque sorte. Toi et l’émission. Et ça, je l’aurais pas supporté. »

Le quarantenaire fronce les sourcils, en proie à une vive incompréhension. Son compagnon a toujours les yeux baissés, comme un petit garçon attendrait d’être grondé après avoir dit une bêtise. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer, et il cède presque à son instinct protecteur. Mais il sait aussi qu’ils doivent finir cette conversation. Parce qu’il lui est impossible d’aider son reporter s’il ne le comprend pas.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-C’est juste que…J’adore mon métier, et je n’ai pas envie d’arrêter ce que je fais. En plus, j’aurais l’impression de..priver Quotidien de son reporter et je sais à quel point tu tiens à l’émission…Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je suis indispensable, mais…C’est stupide, je dis n’importe quoi. Oublie ça. » 

Il s’embrouille. Ses idées se bousculent dans sa tête, trébuchent les unes sur les autres avant d’agoniser sur ses lèvres. Il espère seulement que Yann saura les recueillir. Parce qu’il ne se sent pas capable de les exprimer une nouvelle fois. 

« Martin… »

Sa voix est tendre et agresse les oreilles du reporter. Parce qu’il ne la mérite pas. Pas ce soir, alors qu’il se montre si faible, si différent de la personne qu’il est. Lui-même ne se reconnaît pas. 

« Tu es ce qu’il y a de plus important à mes yeux. Et ta santé passera toujours en priorité par rapport à Quotidien. Par rapport à n’importe quoi d’ailleurs. Et je ne t’empêcherais jamais de partir en reportage, tant que tu fais ce qu’il faut pour éviter de te mettre en danger, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. »

Ses mots lui font du bien. A travers eux, Yann lui crie qu’il l’aime, et Martin l’entend. Il arrive même à le croire. Le plus jeune attrape alors la tasse de thé, délaissée sur la table basse, et la chaleur diffuse qui lui brûle agréablement les mains le fait frissonner. Et il renverse un peu de thé sur le canapé, mais ce n’est pas grave. Parce qu’il sent Yann le couver du regard, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sûrement amusé par sa maladresse. 

Le reporter se met à rire. D’un son un peu étranglé, un peu nerveux et pas vraiment enjoué, mais qui lui permet de se sentir mieux, de faire retomber la pression. Le rire du poivre et sel se joint au sien, emplissant l’air de fausses notes et d’une mélodie peu harmonieuse. Ils ont probablement l’air stupide, mais personne n’est là pour en témoigner. 

Ils finissent par se calmer tandis que Martin tente de réprimer un bâillement. La fatigue, pas tant physique qu’émotionnelle, commence à le rattraper, se glissant dans ses muscles pour les alourdir et dans son esprit pour l’engourdir. Mais il est réticent à se laisser gagner par le sommeil, terrifié de lui laisser de contrôle. Un peu comme le soleil qui fait traîner ses dernières lueurs, prolongeant ainsi son règne sur la nuit avant de devoir passer la couronne à la lune. 

Le plus jeune s’appuie alors contre le présentateur, qui l’accueille dans ses bras avec affection. Son instinct protecteur, apaisé, ronronne en lui. 

« Je crois que..Ça m’a fait du bien de te parler, murmure le reporter d’une voix traînante.  
-Je suis content que tu l’ais fait. »

Il ponctue sa phrase d’un baiser sur la tempe de Martin, qui fait fleurir l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Toi, tu as besoin d’aller dormir, affirme alors Yann.  
-Mmh. »

 

Allongé dans le lit, Martin s’agite depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, incapable de se soumettre au sommeil. Son corps lui refuse le repos, le maintenant éveillé malgré sa fatigue évidente. Son esprit rejoue en boucle les mêmes images, alternant violence, misère et désespoir sur une bande son constituée de pleurs et de détonations. L’angoisse lui comprime l’estomac, joue avec son rythme cardiaque et s’amuse avec sa respiration. Et il voudrait se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon, mais le plus vieux lui tourne le dos et il ne veut pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Même si le repos semble le fuir et qu’il a l’impression que jamais il ne réussira à s’endormir. Même si ça le frustre, au point qu’il pourrait presque se mettre à pleurer. De dépit, de la fatigue accumulée, de son impuissance face à l’injustice du monde et du trop plein de sentiments, d’émotions et de pensées qui s’entremêlent en lui continuellement, sans jamais lui donner ne serait-ce qu’un instant de répit. 

Yann glisse lentement vers les portes du sommeil lorsque des sons étouffés viennent intriguer ses oreilles. Il se sent alors revenir à lui, tandis que ses yeux papillonnent pour s’habituer à la faible lueur du clair de lune qui s’est immiscée dans la petite chambre. Martin. C’est la première pensée cohérente que formule son esprit, et il comprend pourquoi lorsqu’il tourne la tête vers son reporter. Sa respiration est anormalement rapide et de petits reniflements disgracieux troublent le silence ambiant. Ses genoux sont remontés contre sa poitrine et il semble si vulnérable que Yann sent sont cœur se serrer. Parce que ça lui fait mal de voir la personne qu’il aime souffrir. Et surtout, parce qu’il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Il peut panser ses blessures, les apaiser, mais pas les refermer. C’est à Martin de le faire.

Se rapprochant de lui, le poivre et sel pose une main sur son épaule pour qu’il s’allonge sur le dos. Son corps est tendu, comme prêt à être attaqué, et Yann comprend qu’il n’a pas dû fermer l’œil depuis qu’ils se sont couchés. Il commence alors à caresser ses cheveux, jouant lentement avec les mèches brunes tout en massant son cuir chevelu. Il aime lorsqu’ils sont assez longs, comme c’est le cas aujourd’hui, et tente souvent de repousser le moment où Martin doit se les couper. 

Le présentateur distingue mal son visage dans le clair-obscur que leur accorde la lune, mais sa respiration suffit à lui indiquer que le reporter s’apaise. Et même lorsque l’air semble entrer correctement dans ses poumons et que sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme régulier, il ne se presse pas pour autant. Il se penche, prenant le temps d’embrasser la naissance de ses cheveux, son front et ses tempes tandis que le souffle chaud du plus jeune se perd dans son cou, le faisant frémir imperceptiblement. Ses doigts retracent ensuite la ligne de ses sourcils, effleurent l’arrête de son nez et caressent ses joues. Yann a toujours adoré leur courbe arrondie qui donne à son visage cet air enfantin qui le rend parfaitement irrésistible. Enfin, il vient cueillir ses lèvres avec les siennes et savoure la danse qui s’en suit. C’est une valse, aérienne et voluptueuse, qui les laisse ébranlés par l’intensité de leurs sentiments. 

Martin s’abandonne complètement à la douceur que lui offre son compagnon. Elle le rassure, le fait se sentir aimé, désiré même ; et ça lui fait du bien. Les lèvres du quarantenaire s’attardent sur sa pomme d’adam avant de dévier dans son cou, qu’elles caressent, embrassent et mordillent avec soin. Son corps s’échauffe sous l’influence de sa bouche tandis que les premières étincelles de désir attisent le creux de ses reins. Et Yann l’a bien compris, le plus jeune peut le voir dans le sourire espiègle qu’il lui adresse, alors que, lascif, il s’appuie sur son coude tout le regardant, la tête posée dans sa main. 

De sa main libre, il s’immisce sous le t-shirt du reporter et parsème son ventre de caresses. Il a un peu maigri, pas assez pour que ce soit grave d’une quelconque manière, mais suffisamment pour qu’il s’en inquiète. Ses doigts affleurent ses grains de beauté tels de petits papillons voletant de fleur en fleur et il s’aperçoit que sa mémoire lui suffit pour retracer les constellations qu’ils forment. 

Martin sent son bas ventre s’embraser sous les attouchements de son compagnon, et tente de retenir un gémissement. Mais son corps, déjà à la merci du quarantenaire, ne lui obéit plus. Et c’est un râle étouffé qui s’échappe de ses lèvres, trahissant son impatience.

Puis sa main descend un peu plus bas, s’attarde au bord de son boxer. Le reporter s’agrippe aux draps, qu’il serre fort entre ses doigts. Leurs yeux se verrouillent.

« Est-ce que je peux.. ? murmure Yann.  
-Je t’ai déjà arrêté ?  
-Tu pourrais commencer aujourd’hui.  
-Yann, s’il te plait… »

La main du poivre et sel satisfait sa supplication, se glissant sous le vêtement. Elle ne fait d’abord que l’effleurer, joue avec sa patience qu’elle épuise rapidement. Martin sent le plaisir enflammer son corps, comme peuvent en témoigner les taches écarlates qui s’étalent sur ses joues enfiévrées.

« Tu es tellement beau. » souffle le quarantenaire.

Et c’est vrai. Il est d’une rare beauté, empourpré sous l’emprise du désir. 

Sa main s’empare enfin de Martin, lui procurant toute l’attention qu’il réclame. La respiration du reporter s’affole et il ne cherche plus à retenir les sons indécents qui s’échappent de sa gorge. Ses hanches viennent d’elles mêmes accompagner les mouvements que le présentateur offre à son désir. 

Son esprit a occulté tout ce qui n’est pas Yann. Yann et sa voix devenue plus grave qui lui souffle de tendres paroles. Yann et sa main qui l’enveloppe, cajolant son plaisir pus rapidement, plus fermement. Yann et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yann.

« Je vais…Je…  
-Viens. »

Il n’en faut pas plus à Martin pour qu’une myriade de petits soleils explose en lui, irradiant son corps d’un plaisir ardent qui n’en finit plus de le consumer, le laissant pantelant, le nom de son amant sur les lèvres. 

Il reprend ses esprits dans les bras de son compagnon, la tête posée sur son torse. Il se sent tellement bien qu’il en oublie presque que Yann n’a fait que donner ce soir, sans rien recevoir en retour. 

« Tu veux que je te… ?  
-C’était juste pour toi, ne t’inquiète pas.  
-Merci. »

Et il y a dans ce simple remerciement plus de gratitude qu’il n’y a de grains de sable sur une plage. Ils le savent tous les deux. 

Le reporter sent son compagnon caresser ses cheveux et ses paupières lui semblent soudainement si lourdes qu’il a du mal à les garder ouvertes. Et, bercé par les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur qu’il entend palpiter contre son oreille, il finit par s’assoupir.

« Je t’aime tellement. » chuchote Yann à son oreille juste avant que les bras de Morphée ne l’accueillent.

Le plus vieux prend alors soin de rabattre les draps sur leurs corps, veillant à ce que Martin soit bien couvert. Et il ne se laisse gagner par le sommeil que lorsqu’il est certain que son amant soit bien endormi.

 

L’amour ne résout pas tout. Martin continuera de se réveiller en pleine nuit, terrifié par un regard fou de douleur causé par la perte d’un proche, apeuré par la chair tuméfiée, brûlée ou ensanglantée d’un civil innocent, révolté par les larmes d’une mère venant de perdre son enfant. Même s’il s’endort dans les bras de Yann. Et il continuera de se sentir impuissant face aux guerres qui déchirent le monde, face à la misère des uns et la détresse des autres. Et ce sera frustrant, fatiguant et démoralisant. Parce qu’il y a des jours où c’est plus compliqué que d’autres. Parce que l’amour ne résout pas tout. Mais il redonne de la force morale, du courage ; apporte de la consolation dans une situation pénible, douloureuse.

 

L’amour réconforte ; et c’est déjà beaucoup.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! 
> 
> C'est la première fois que je partage un de mes textes alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins un peu !
> 
> (Ah, et je me suis inspirée de cet article: https://lexpansion.lexpress.fr/actualites/1/actualite-economique/conflits-les-degats-psychologiques-n-epargnent-pas-les-journalistes_1279658.html pour l'écrire!)


End file.
